


Disappear More

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Be More Chill. Sincerely, Evan Hansen [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad Poetry, Chance Meetings, Cute, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Poetic, References to Depression, Support Groups, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Talk Less, Disappear More."





	Disappear More

They walked into the meeting, ages apart, but so close at heart.

 

Their hearts beating quickly, nervousness blooms, not used to filled rooms.

 

The room is silent, mostly, people stare, and they are well aware.

 

They are shaking, better off dead, or so they'd been mislead.

 

They'd worked up the courage to go, to relieve the stress, in dire, unnerving distress.

 

They take a seat, one closest to the floor, and the other, closest to the door.

 

If they both could wish right now, one would stay, and the other one would fade away.

 

They expect the worst from this, a room full of peers, but, they aren't used to hearing...cheers.

 

"We're so glad you came!" Says the girl with pink hair.

 

"This took so much strength!" Says the boy in blue.

 

"I've seen you around!" Yells the girl with long lashes.

 

"We were worried you'd flake." Mumbles the boy named Rue.

 

They both smile generously, it's a wonderful sight, they may even stay the night.

 

In staying, they'd be giving up all of their plans of abandoning fans for...pain.

 

The pain that cuts deep, deep like knives or razors, spending time with pens and papers,

 

Writing down all these feelings, panic with maybe a bit of manic depression.

 

But instead, instead they gave it a chance, to find help and maybe romance.

 

It's useless, they thought, to fall in love, to want to be showered in kisses and hugs,

 

But on this day, they're not listening, they're watching...waiting.

 

Soon, eyes meet, from the floor and near the door, and they've never met before.

 

The whole time, they never part, feet apart, but close at heart.

 

The meeting is called as they stand, whispering praises hand in hand, and they let go.

 

They make their way across the floor, with regrets if nothing more and speak.

 

"Hi, I'm Michael. Um, Michael...Mell."

 

The way he smiles makes him laugh, and when he laughs, it makes him smile.

 

"Connor Murphy. I haven't seen you around before."

 

"I don't get out much." Michael chuckles, nervousness building inside.

 

"I get out too much." Connor laughs, loudly, with pride.

 

"You guys should come out to dinner with us!" Says the brunette girl with all the stripes, and they look into each others eyes, searching for answers, satisfied.

 

"I don't think my mom will mind."

 

"I don't think mine will be even kind of concerned." Connor smiles, and off they go, to explore.

 

Forgetting that little voice in their head that tells them to talk less, and disappear more.


End file.
